I'VE FALLEN FOR HIM, I THINK
by Aj Bradley
Summary: The christmas ball is coming up and all lily wants is to go with a certain pig headed, marauder but her only problem is he's going with some other girl that isn't her will lilys dream boy take her to the dance or will lily be left heart broken.


**I've fallen for him I think**

_(Lily's POV)_

"Evans" Potter screamed as I ran.

"Evans"

I ran faster and turned a corner just as I heard Potter scream "Lilly Evans come back" I turned another corner, yelled hiccup to the fat lady, ran through the portrait and up the stairs that led to the girls dorm and flopped on my old bed.

(A few hours later)

I woke to hear the door of my old dorm open; I sat and pulled the hangings that were around my bed back.

"Merlin Lily, you scared me, what are you doing in here?" asked Alice Prewett, Frank Longbottom's girlfriend and my best friend.

I broke down in tears.

"Hey, Lily, tell me what happened did Potter do something to you" she said as she sat down next to me. I wiped the tears away from my face "Everything?" I asked "Everything starting from after breakfast"

So I told her everything that happened before I got here,

_Breakfast was over so I decided to go to the library and study while I waited for Potter, Remus and a few other prefects, we had a meeting on, to decide what we were going to do about the Christmas ball, when it would be on and all that stuff. I waited for half an hour before Potter and Remus turned up with a Ravenclaw prefect called Olivia Vane_

"_OK let's get this meeting started" Potter said._

_A few hours later we had it all planed out I had make the poster's that would go all over the castle, we'd organised the time dates and even the theme._

"_Well I'm going, I have home work to finish" Remus said_

"_So do I" said Olivia_

_Remus got up and left and so did Olivia I got up to follow them but James grabbed my arm._

"_What" I said_

"_Have you got a date for the ball yet?" Potter asked_

"_No" I said hoping he was going to ask me to the ball_

"_Well you better hurry up"_

"_Have you got a date?"_

"_Yes I'm going with Olivia" As soon as he said that I turned and ran I new I couldn't go to the heads dorm because Potter was head boy so he could follow me there so I went to the only place he couldn't get me the girls dorm in the Gryffindor tower._

"You don't mean to say you... you've got a crush on Potter?" Alice asked completely shocked.

"Yes that's what I'm saying happened, so, when James asked if I had a date to the ball, I thought he was going to ask me if I would go with him but he didn't, so I asked him if he had a date to the ball but when he said he was going with Olivia I lost it, I almost through a book at him but then I decided that I would run instead"

"Oh Lily what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Alice I really don't know"

(James POV)

I just stood the in front of the fat lady wondering what I did, why did Lily run as soon as I told her that I was going to the ball with Olivia it's not like she wanted to go with me or did she or maybe I said something that hurt her. Deciding that I'll ask Padfoot and Moony what they think I grabbed the map out of my pocket, I scanned it looking for Padfoot and Moony of course they were in the kitchens, I checked to make shore Lily was still in the Gryffindor tower, luckily she was, I grabbed the magic mirror out of my pocket

"Padfoot" I sad to the mirror, his head appeared in the mirror

"Whats up prongs, is Wormtail with you?" Sirus asked

"No, why"

"Just asking"

"Meet me in the heads common room"

"Why what's up"

"I'll tell you when you get there"

"I know that face it's about Lily isn't it"

"Yes"

"But won't Lily be in there?"

"No she is with Alice in the Gryffindor tower"

"Ok be there in a minute"

I shoved the map and the mirror in my pocket and ran to the painting of Godric Gryffindor.

"Password" Godric said to me

"Chocolate Frogs" I said just as Padfoot and Moony came running around the corner I walked into the common room followed by the guys I sat down on the couch Moony on the chair and Padfoot in front of the fire.

"So tell us Prongs what's wrong?" Moony asked

So I told them everything that happened after the meeting, how I asked Lily if she had a date to the ball how she said no and then asked me if I had a date but when I said that I was going with Olivia she ran and thats what shocked them.

"But Lily doesn't love you so why is did she run away when you told her you had a date" asked Moony

"Maybe she has realized that she should give you a chance" Wondered Padfoot.

"Prongs I've got an idea" Moony said

"What is it?" asked Padfoot

So Moony told us the plan.

_(Lily's POV)_

"Lils maybe you should go to the heads common room and tell Potter how you feel" Alice suggested

"Will you come?" I asked

"No I think you should do it alone and I promised to meet Frank"

I got of my old bed and slowly walked out of the Gryffindor tower and towards the heads common room

"Password" Godric asked me

"Chocolate frogs" I answered

The portrait open and siting on the couch was Sirus Black and Remus Lupin two of four marauders Remus handed me a piece of parchment that was folded I opened it and read it,

_Dear Lily,_

_I have gone to the library once you have been given this Padfoot and Moony will come and get me. Please when I arrive tell me why you ran away_

_James_

I looked up and like James had said the two boys had gone. I sat down on the couch and waited, I few minutes later the portrait open and James walked in he sat down next to me.

"Lily please, tell me why did you run away was it something I said?" James asked

I stared to tell him but then I broke down in more tears, Merlin why did I have to cry in front of James

"Hey Lily petal it's all right" James said in a soothing voice

I stop crying

"No it's not and don't call me Lily petal" I said

"Why, what's wrong?"

"The death eaters have killed my parents, my sister hates me and I've got know where to go for the Christmas holidays so I've got to stay here"

"Lily I'm so sorry I didn't know, but that doesn't answer my question why did you run away"

"I'm sorry I ran away but I lost it when you said you were going to the ball with Olivia"

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you're saying"

"James I love you"

James started laughing

"James I'm series" I said while I through a book at his head

He stopped laughing and stared at me with wide eyes, he's head moved forwards so it was millimetres from mine then he kissed me and for the first time but this time I didn't mind that he was kissing me, it went on for ages, what felt like days then we broke apart.

"ouch that hurt, so Lily Evans does this mean you've agreed to go out with me"

"Yes it does James Potter"

"Lily will you go to the dance with me"

"Yes"

"And Lily you can stay with me over the holidays"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"Ok"

(A few days later)

News spread quickly that James Potter and I where going out it took days for me to get used to all the glares from all the jealous girls and apparently Olivia didn't take it very well when James told her that he was going to the dance with me instead of her.

(A few months later)

The ball was great, I had I blast during the Christmas holidays and after graduation James asked me if a would marry him and of course I said yes.


End file.
